Growing evidence suggests that neural transplant and stem cell therapies may benefit patients with neurodegenerative conditions such as traumatic brain injury, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease. Methods to deliver cells to the brain that bypass the blood brain barrier include intrathecal or intracranial routes, both of which are costly, invasive, and may lead to further damage. Therefore, the blood brain barrier presents a significant drawback for non-invasive delivery of cells into the brain. However, to date, a non-invasive method for delivery of stem cells to the brain has not been described. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop non-invasive methods for administering live whole intact mammalian cells to the brain.